


In her feelings

by Devoted2pam



Category: Screak - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/F, Feelings, Jealousy, Porn, Sex, Smut, Stubborness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Summary: First Chapter will be from Joan’s POV, second chapter will be from Brenda’s POV
Relationships: Brenda Murphy/Original Character, Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ridiculous. That’s what this is, this annoying and overwhelming feeling inside me. I find myself pacing the kitchen of my home like a mouse on a wheel. Brenda is coming over any minute and I am struggling to control my feelings about her actions today regarding a new officer at Wentworth. I have never in my life let myself succumb to this feeling, I must be slipping in my old age. Fuck. I hear the knock at the door and and pull it swiftly open, “hello Miss Murphy” , she cocks her head at me in confusion. “Hello Miss Ferguson, are we using formalities today?” I remain tight lipped as I usher her inside. “Would you like a drink Brenda”she nods her head as she hangs up her coat and I walk to the freezer to retrieve the vodka and glasses. “How was the rest of your day “ she asks me. “Rather uneventful, except for one thing...” She looks to me to continue as I place the shot in front of her and arch my brow. “Well, are you going to tell me or should I guess?” I huff and look away, “What’s your intention with Miss Gayle?” She smirked and ran her hand through her hair, “My intentions?” I nod and down my shot, slamming it a bit too hard onto the island. “Joan......are you.....jealous?” She says as she tries to read my face. “That’s absurd, of course not. I’ve never been....that... ever.” She took her shot and smiled as she stalked towards me, “Hmm, well that’s too bad, it would of been hot as fuck if you were jealous” I raised both eyebrows at her and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “And why exactly is that?”I tried to sound non chalant but I’m not sure I was succeeding, this maddening woman had an uncanny ability to see through my armour. “Well call me crazy, but I like if my woman is a little territorial. I myself am a bit possessive and would go crazy if I saw you flirting with another woman. It’s bad enough I have to deal with you working so closely with Vera.” I widened my eyes in shock, “What? You, I’m sorry, You what?” I stuttered, I had never in my life been at a loss for words until now. She smiled as she shook her head slightly, “Oh Joan, what am I gunna do with you aye?” I straightened my shirt and cleared my throat, “Well I suppose that entirely depends on what you’re planning to do with Miss Gayle” I hated myself for this, I loathe that I have become THAT type of woman, yet here I am fishing for information like a love sick teenager. She grabbed my hands and pulled me close, I raised my chin and pretended there was something interesting on the ceiling. “Nothing is going on with Sherry and I, I was just helping her find her way today. Plus Vinegar Tits assigned her to be my shadow. “ My head snapped down as I cocked my eyebrow, “She what?” Brenda chuckled, “Yeah she said for her to shadow me to get the lay of the land” Damnit Vera! “I see..” She guided my chin with her thumb and fore finger so that I was looking her in the eye, “How could you possibly think I would be interested in anyone when I have you on my arm? I realize this whole relationship thing is new to you, well, a conventional relationship is new to you. I will always do my best to reassure you or talk you down. I’m with you Joan, only you.” Well now I felt foolish, something so pedestrian as a relationship should not be this confounding to me. I’ve been around people a long time and observed how they interact, but never really put any of those observations to practice. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in resting my forehead on hers, “I apologize, I shouldn’t have gotten upset.” She kissed my forehead while wrapping her arms around my waist, “now doll, you don’t have to apologize for anything. We talked about it and cleared things up, that’s how these things work” I sighed as she kissed my neck and I started pulling her towards the stairs. “You lookin’ to make it up to me babe?” She chuckled, “ If you wish” I purred. 

I stepped into the room and immediately started to take off my clothes, I went years without knowing the touch of another person and ever since getting it from Brenda I’ve been insatiable. I can’t get enough of her, the way she smells, the way she feels and god the way she tastes. She stands at the door with her feet crossed leaning against the frame, “well are you going to join me or just observe?” I asked. “Just enjoying the show, love” she said as she started to remove her clothes and throw them onto the dresser. I unclipped my bra and put it on the chair next to me, “Jesus, I’ll never get tired of seeing those tits” I smirked and rolled my eyes, “and they say romance is dead”. She laughed as she pulled me into an embrace, I ran my tongue across her lips and then slid it inside as we fell into a familiar euphoria. I laid back on the bed as she lowered herself to the floor between my legs. “Put those beautiful legs on my shoulders darlin’” , I bit my lip and settled my knees on her shoulder and let my legs fall open. She inhaled sharply and licked her lips, “well you look good enough to eat” she smirked. “Bon appetit” I purred as I threw my head back onto the mattress. I propped myself up on one elbow so I could watch her, she truly is a Devine creature, watching those beautiful espresso curls splay against my ivory thighs. Her tongue was a weapon and I was her most willing victim, she knew how to build me and keep me on the edge until I was panting like a dog in heat. She swirled her tongue around my clit, careful not to touch it as she spread my juices around with her tongue before happily lapping them up. I groaned as I felt my clit throb in need, I put my hand on the back of her head to try and guide her to where I wanted but she knew better. She smirked into my thigh, “Not yet love” she whispered as she spread my labia with her middle and forefinger and flattened her tongue licking from my cunt to my clit in one slow but hard swipe. I bucked as she gripped my thigh with her free hand to hold me steady. She took three fingers and plunged them into my now soaked entrance and started circling my clit with her thumb. “Fuck, Brenda” I sighed, “Is that good babe? Dont’ ever worry that you aren’t everything I need and want. Fuck you taste amazing, I could lick this delicious cunt all day” while I normally loathe when she uses such language, she knows that during sex it actually makes me come the hardest. “Yes, don’t stop , god don’t stop” I begged. “I’m not going to stop until you come all over my face, come on beautiful I know you want to come for me don’t you?” My legs started to shake as I let out whimpers uncontrollably, “oh shit, oh god Brenda, I’m going to come” she smiled as she redoubled her efforts with her fingers and lowered her mouth back to my clit. “ come on baby, I want it right in my mouth, give me what I want” she started to suck gently on my clit and my body seized as the air left my lungs and I felt like everything around me had come to a stand still. My body jerked as the pleasure coursing through me overwhelmed all of my senses and I screamed to the gods for mercy. She stilled her fingers as she withdrew from me, but continued slowly licking all of the juices off of me. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she sat back on her knees, I sat up and grabbed her cheeks to bring her in for a kiss, I tasted myself on her and moaned as she held my head with a fistful of hair. She pulled away and smirked, “My turn baby girl” . 


	2. Workplace indiscretions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda’s POV

Fuck me, why does this shift feel like it’s the longest one in creation? Probably because I have the most boring job today, Deputy Vinegar Tits assigned me to the library. I check my watch and thank the stars I’m off in half hour, the door opens and here comes Sherry, she’s early to take over for me. “Hey Brenda, hows your day?” I shrug, “Ive been holed up here most of it so I’m goin’ a bit stir crazy” she laughs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, is she wearing makeup today? “Yeah I can imagine, it’s not the best post is it?” “Naw, but at least it’s not the wet cells!” She rests her hand on my forearm and laughs again. “Miss Murphy” FUCK! I turn around, “yes Governor?” Oh she’s got her angry face on. “Since Miss Gayle is early for her shift, perhaps you could follow me to my office for a word, hmm?” I turn to nod at Sherry and follow Joan out of the library. It’s a silent walk back towards her office, when we get to her secretary Joan tells her to hold her calls and she’s not to be disturbed. Shit. I walk in as she holds the door open for me, she closes it behind me and locks it, I fold my hands behind my back and wait. She comes to stand in front of me and then sits on the edge of her desk with her hands in her lap, “I’m going to ask you again, what exactly is going on with you and Gayle?” I try not to smile as I reply, “Nothing, I swear” She squints her eyes at me and does that adorable nose twitch. “Clearly that is incorrect, She came to see you before her shift and was clearly flirting with you!” I bit my lip trying to quell my overpowering urge to laugh at this adorable creature, “I will admit that today I think she was flirting a bit, I didn’t reciprocate but since we aren’t out as a couple I couldn’t exactly say hey can you not do that my girlfriend might fire you.” She grabbed the bottom of my sweater vest and pulled me into her, I grabbed her face and looked her in the eye, “I told you yesterday, never doubt how I feel about you.” She raised her chin up slightly and I brought my lips to hers, I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and gently sucked on it, she grabbed onto my hips tightly as she moaned into the kiss. She started to unbuckle my belt and slide the zipper down skirt, I smiled against her lips “Naughty Governor, are we doin’ this here?” She tugged the skirt down my hips letting it fall to the floor, she pulled my knickers down letting them join my skirt. “It’s my office, in my prison and you’re MY girlfriend so yes, we are doing this here” I licked my lips as she went down on her knees and ran her hands up my legs “this wetness better be for me and not Gayle or you’re not getting your hands on me for awhile” I cocked an eyebrow and guided her to my aching cunt, she ran her tongue up my slit humming in appreciation of the abundance of moisture there. “No one has ever gotten me as wet as you do love, you know that” she took her thumbs and parted my lips as she circled my clit with her tongue. I groaned as one hand grabbed the bun on her head and I put the other on her shoulder to steady myself. She slid two fingers inside me as I gasped and tightened my hold on her hair, “oh god, yeah just like that babe” I started rocking my hips into her eager mouth as she moved her tongue up and down my hard clit. I could feel the tension rise like a volcano and knew I wasn’t going to last very long, “faster love, fuck me like you mean it” I growled as she started slamming her fingers inside me, “shit, yes, I’m gunna come” I moaned as I clenched around her fingers and exploded against her talented tongue. She slowly licked every inch of my soaked cunt making sure not to miss a drop. I flopped back into the chair behind me still trying to catch my breath as she stood up and walked over to her desk pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing the sides of her mouth. “You’re looking awfully smug” I laughed as I pulled my skirt and knickers back on and fixed my shirt. “Am I?” She drawled, cheeky slag! I walked towards her as she grabbed my neck pulling me in for a passionate kiss. “Jesus woman the things you do to me” I pant, I start to unbutton her jacket and shirt while she loosens her tie , I throw them both open and don’t bother removing them as I rip the cups of her bra down and take a perfect tit into my mouth and clamp down onto her nipple. She gasps as she holds my head to her, “Yes, harder please” she whimpers as I roll her other nipple in between my finger and thumb, she fumbles with her zipper and button as she pushes her pants down her legs. She’s fuckin’ dying for a fuck, she can barely control herself, I look on her desk and get an idea. I grab a latex glove out of my belt and the stack of pencils she loves so fuckin’ much off of her desk and drop to my knees, “What do you think you’re doing with those?” She smirks, “I think you know what I’m going to do with them, now spread your legs wider for me so I can get that cunt nice and ready” I put the pencils in the middle and ring finger and wrap the empty fingers around them to secure shape. I run my tongue up the inside of her thigh to gather the juices that have ran down her leg. “I’m growing impatient Brenda, please” she desperately begs, I lick from her hole to her clit and circle it a few times, no time for foreplay when she’s already on the edge. I take the pencils and slowly insert them as she sighs and throws her leg up on my shoulder to open herself wider. “That’s a good girl” I croon as I start to slide the pencils in and out slowly. She moans and starts to pinch her nipple as she throws her head back “lick my clit” she groans, I arch my brow “are you telling me how I should fuck you?” I say as I look up at her, she groans “Yes, I mean, no, fucking hell” I smile, I love seeing her like this. It’s so rare she loses complete control but when she gets in this state of immediate need, it’s kind of cute. I increase the tempo with the pencils as I gently start to flick her clit with the tip of my tongue, she grabs my hair and pulls me closer, which is how I know she’s close. “Already darlin’?” I taunt, “Shut up and take care of me” she snaps and I let out a low chuckle. I feel her start to tense as I increase the pressure on her clit while still slowly fucking her with the pencils, she stops breathing for a second right before she comes and I wait for her pants and moans to stop to indicate when she’s there. It goes deadly quiet as I pull the pencils out and lick up all her delicious nectar as she comes in my mouth. She’s panting and clutching her desk to hold on as I stand up and put the pencils into my mouth and suck her essence off of the gloves before removing it from the pencils and placing them back onto her desk. She smirks as she watches me put them back and throw the glove in the pail. She fixes her shirt and bra while I help her into her pants and just as she is all set there’s a knock at the door. We exchange a brief look as she goes over and opens the door, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were busy. Your assistant has gone home.” “No problem Vera, we were done here anyway. I believe your shift is over Miss Murphy?I smirk, “Yes, Governor. “I say as I head towards the door as Vera walks in, I can hear her take a big breath in through her nose as I turn to look at her and her head snaps back to look at me with her eyes wide and her jaw on the floor as the unmistakable scent of sex registers. I smile and wink at her as I turn to walk away. 


End file.
